Dance Till You Drop
by xRosewithThornsx
Summary: It's time for Konoha High's first ever graduation dance! And everyone has to bring dates. But, why is everyone going after the wrong person?
1. The Big Announcement

We just couldn't wait to write this fic!! We have been on a writer's block, actually, and now, the block is over!

DISCLAIMER: WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH NARUTO, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE US.

xXx

The students of Konoha High were all assembled in the auditorium for a special assembly called for by their principal, Tsunade.

"I wonder why we're here..." Hinata said ever so timidly.

"What do you think?? Maybe she's announcing something important, like she's quitting!" Ino squealed, clapping her hands with delight.

"INO," Sakura admonished, "that's really mean.."

"B-but...she made me go to detention for having such a short skirt!!" Ino wailed.

Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura all sweatdropped.

Tenten said, "Stop it, guys. I think that Tsunade's ready to announce something."

The four girls turned to face Tsunade as she started tapping the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem, good morning, Konoha High students!" Tsunade greeted, "I have a very important announcement to make. For the first time ever, we will be having a graduation dance!!"

The whole student body erupted into cheers as everyone began chattering excitedly.

"WAIT, WAIT!! SHUT UP EVERYBODY!!" Tsunade screamed, "One more thing: everyone has to have dates!"

xXx

"Oh, shoot!" Sasuke dove into the boys' bathroom just in time to avoid a stampede of rampant fan girls only to meet the mischievous faces of Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted, "having fun with your fan club of obnoxious girls?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a death glare, then turned away and said, "Hn."

Neji put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and stoically said, "I feel your pain, dude. I'm in this bathroom for the same reason you are," and gave a low chuckle.

"You know, guys," Shikamaru drawled, "I know it would be a drag, but we'll have to choose some girls for dates if we wanna go to that dance."

"That'll be easy for me," Naruto grinned, "I have so many fan girls! Believe it!"

Shikamaru sweatdropped and said, "No, you don't, Naruto, no girl actually likes you."

Sasuke bonked on Naruto's head and said in a mocking tone, "Yeah, get some sense in your head, dobe!"

"Oi, teme, you want a piece of me??" Naruto angrily growled.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, "I'm too cool to even be talking to the likes of you."

"Take that back, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke teasingly replied, "Oh, and what if I don't?"

The two began fighting furiously, and once again, for the 3rd time that day, Neji and Shikamaru had to break up the fight.

xXx

"Ok, girls, we SO gotta find hot dates!" Ino said.

"How about we pick one guy to each aim for?" Tenten suggested.

"U-um...if you don't mind, can I go for Naruto-kun?" Hinata shyly asked.

Sakura pumped her fist in the air and yelled, "Ino-pig, I'm so gonna get Sasuke to take me to the dance instead of you!"

Ino shrugged her shoulders and calmly replied, "Actually, Forehead Girl, I don't really care anymore. I'm over that chicken-haired jerk."

Tenten's eyes nearly flew out of her head and her jaw dropped to the ground, "WAT??"

Ino said, "Yup, it's true. I'm over Sasuke, and I'm going for his cute friend..." she blushed a little, "Shika-kun.."

"Ugh, I guess that leaves me with Neji..." Tenten said, "but I guess I don't really mind." (A/N: hint hint)

xXx

"Ok, Naruto, pick someone to go to the dance with," Neji bluntly stated.

"I pick...Sakura! I've always liked the color pink." Naruto grinned.

"Do I have to?" Sasuke pleaded.

All the other boys solemnly nodded their heads, and Sasuke's face held a terrified expression quickly replaced by a fake, calm one.

"I guess...maybe Tenten?? At least she's not one of my fangirls. And she's pretty hot too." Sasuke sighed.

Shikamaru drawled, "Tch, how troublesome. I pick Hinata. She's quiet, too, and she doesn't bother me."

Neji said, "I'll go for Ino then. I've always liked blonds and it would be fun trying to date someone who I know isn't my fangirl."

"Ok, it's decided! I'll go for Sakura, Sasuke will go for Tenten, Shikamaru will go for Hinata, and Neji will go for Ino!" Naruto yelled, "Now who wants to get some ramen?"

xXx

(The Next Day)

.:Sakura's POV:.

I woke up this morning and I decided to look a little different today to impress Sasuke-kun. Instead of wearing glasses, I wore contacts. I put a little butterfly clip in my hair and also straightened my shoulder-length hair.

I slipped on a red halter top that I was always too scared to wear until now, and some skinny dark jeans underneath. I grinned at myself in the mirror, and left for school.

'_I am definitely gonna make Sasuke Uchiha fall in love with me today,_' I thought.

.:Hinata's POV:.

Today was the day that I needed to get myself a date with Naruto-kun, and I wanted to look prettier than usual. I put glitter in my hair and a white headband.

I wore a dark blue babydoll top, a white long-sleeved shrug on top of it, and some jean shorts. I went downstairs to leave for school, and I spotted Neji with his mouth agape at my clothes.

"Are you ok, Neji-nii-san?" I asked.

"Uh..yes, Hinata-sama. You look very pretty today." He answered.

I giggled and replied, "Thank you, cousin."

.:Tenten's POV:.

This morning, I decided that Neji wouldn't like someone who dressed like too much like a tomboy, so I put on a t-shirt that said "This is what cool looks like, so deal with it". I also wore jean capris that were rolled up at the end.

I, for once, took down my hair and tied it into a twisted half-ponytail.

"Tenten, time to go to school!" my mother called.

"Coming, mom!" I yelled back.

.:Ino's POV:.

Wanting to impress Shika-kun, I pulled my hair into a slick side-ponytail, and slipped on a denim newsboy hat.

I wore a plaid blue long shirt-dress (you guys know what I'm talking about, right?), and black leggings underneath.

Finally, it was time to go to school!

xXx

(At School)

At promptly 7:50 AM, 10 minutes before school started, all 4 girls walked into the building and all said at the same time, "Wow! You look great!"

Naruto came by to the girls and Hinata said, "Hi, Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto distractedly replied and pushed past Hinata. "Wow, Sakura, you look amazing!"

Inside, Hinata was fuming, and Sakura was confused as to why Naruto complimented her and not Hinata.

"Thanks, Naruto, but I don't accept compliments from losers," Sakura coldly replied.

Inwardly, Sakura was hurt, but this was the only way to make sure that Hinata got the date with Naruto, not her.

Naruto looked shocked. Hinata comforted him, "It's ok, Naruto-kun, I'm sure Sakura-chan doesn't mean that, right??"

Sakura just turned on her heel in a snooty fashion and strutted away.

Tenten and Ino had been watching this scene play out, puzzled.

xXx

(1st Lunch Period)

After literature, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru had a lunch period together.

As soon as Neji saw Tenten, he thought, '_Oh, wow, Tenten looks especially hot today. No, wait, snap out of it! You're supposed to be going for Ino, not Tenten!_'

When Shikamaru sat down at the group's usual lunch table, Ino plopped herself next to him. To be honest, Shikamaru was a little surprised.

"Do you mind if I sit here, Shika-kun?" Ino pouted.

'_Well, I guess it couldn't hurt since Hinata doesn't have the same lunch period._' he thought.

"No, got ahead." he smiled and Ino instantly melted.

But, Neji, thinking that he should be sitting next to Ino, sat on the other side of her.

Then, Tenten sat next to Neji.

Then, Sasuke sat next to Tenten.

Shikamaru asked, "Um, guys? This table is getting a little squishy, especially if the other side is empty!"

There were a few mumbles of "sure" and "yeah" and "whatever", but still, nobody moved.

Finally, Ino and Tenten moved over to the other side.

"So, umm.. Ino, are you going to the dance?" Neji asked.

"Umm...yeah, I guess, but no frickin' way I'm going with you! I hate boys that look like girls!!" Ino replied haughtily.

Neji felt hurt, but quickly caught himself and answered calmly, "I never said that I wanted to go with you, Miss Snooty Pants."

xXx

(2nd Lunch Period)

Only Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura had this lunch period, and Sakura was still giving Naruto the silent treatment.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, are you sure you don't wanna go to the dance with me? I mean, look at my handsome face!" Naruto pleaded.

"Hmph," Sakura said, "No way I would go to the dance with trash like you."

Hinata shot Sakura a grateful look.

"S-so, Naruto-kun, would you go to—" Hinata began but fainted.

xXx

(End of School; Nurse's Office)

Hinata groggily opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room with white walls and a white bed.

"Where the heck am I?" she wondered aloud.

Suddenly, the door was thrown back, and the whole gang came in with worried looks.

"Look, Hinata's awake!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"W-what happened to me?" Hinata asked.

"You just fainted during lunch!!" Naruto yelled worriedly right into Hinata's face.

"NARUTO!! I told you to keep away from my cousin, at least 5 ft, ok?" Neji said with twitching eyes.

"Y-yes, Neji," Naruto whimpered as he slowly backed away from Hinata's flushed face.

xXx

(Sakura's House)

"Tenten, it was a really good idea to have a meeting to talk about the dating plan and the boys." Sakura said.

"So, girls, how is it going?" Ino said.

"I was gonna ask him at lunch, but th-then," Hinata said, "I fainted."

"It's ok, Hinata. At least you tried," Sakura said, "I couldn't talk to Sasuke all day because we don't have any classes together."

"I was gonna ask Shika-kun, but I didn't have the nerve," Ino said.

Tenten said, "I couldn't ask because Ino and Neji were fighting the whole time!"

"Ino, why were you fighting with Neji-nii-san?" Hinata inquired.

Ino defensively replied, "He came on to me, asking me if I was going to the dance. When I said not with him, he called me Miss Snooty Pants."

"Weird..." Sakura said, "Oh, you know what? Naruto came onto me today, too!"

"Hmm...and Sasuke tried to sit next to me today! He never does that!" Tenten exclaimed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON??" they chorused.

xXx

Rose: Oh, man, that was hard work!!

Chelsea: Easy for you to say! Editing this is hard work, too!

Itachi: Calm down, ladies, there's enough of me to go around...

Rose and Chelsea: Umm...we weren't fighting over you.

Itachi: Okay, sorry then. I'll go back to watching girls in the hot springs with my bestest friend, Jiraiya! Teeehee!

Rose and Chelsea: See ya next time on DANCE TILL YOU DROP!!


	2. Somebody's Got a Girlfriend !

OMG!!!!! I am SO x gazillion sorry for not updating this fic !!!! Well, I've been super busy with school (lol lots of authors say that), but of course, I've had other problems too. This time, I promise that I will update at least every 2 weeks x).

I would like to thank …..

Sakura2079, LoveIsMyHate (luv u girl !!!), himena, and Uchiha-Kirara !!!!

Wow thanks so much, guys!

All of your reviews made my day xD

Disclaimer: I own Naruto !!! *three men in a black suit come with guns pointed at my head* umm .. never mind.

xXx

(In Literature Class with Tenten and Neji)

In literature class, which was taught by the infamous Kakashi Hatake (A/N: i can almost hear the screaming fangirls now .. o.O), nobody really paid attention. Why? Well, because Mr. Hatake did nothing except read Icha Icha Paradise.

..But not today.

Today, he was actually teaching a lesson .. about Icha Icha Paradise (cue the sweatdrop !!). And everybody was forced to listen to his male pervertedness.

Tenten had fallen asleep, and Neji, who sat next to her, shook her to wake her up.

"Neji," she mumbled, "I think you're hot .."

Neji blushed and yanked his hand away.

"Tenten," he whispered, "You really need to get up !"

At that exact moment, Mr. Hatake was staring right at them.

"YOU!" he said while pointing his finger at them, "YOU! TENTEN AND NEJI, YOU GET DETENTION!"

And it was then that Tenten sleepily raised her head and said, "What did I miss?"

xXx

(In PE with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto)

"Ugh," Sakura whined, "Guy always makes us run extra laps."

"Hn." Sasuke said, apparently not in the mood to release his full vocabulary.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said, "I'll carry you if you get tired! Believe it!"

Sakura in return just glared and said, "Never in a million, TRILLION—"

She fell face-first right into the cement and was knocked out.

Naruto then gasped in horror and said, "OMG! SHE'S DEAD! NOOOOOOOO"

Sasuke bonked him on the head and said, "No, dobe, she's just unconscious."

Guy jogged over and inquired, "Oh my, what happened to our Sakura blossom?"

"SHE DIED !!" Naruto cried while sobbing hysterically.

"Dude, shut up." Sasuke stoically replied, "she's just unconscious."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something unbelievably witty, but couldn't think of anything, so he closed it.

Sasuke smirked. (A/N: oh yeah!! 3)

Guy said, "Lee, why don't you take Sakura to the office?"

And suddenly, Sasuke felt something he had never felt before:

**Jealousy**

He instinctively yelled, "No, guy, I'll take her!"

Guy couldn't argue with a man in love (or so he thought), so he let Sasuke take her.

xXx

(At the Nurse's Office)

Sasuke appeared in the doorway, sweating from running so fast, and carrying an unconscious Sakura bridle style.

"Oh, why hello, Sasuke-kun!" the nurse said, batting her eyelashes.

Said male inwardly rolled his eyes and replied, "Listen, lady, I need a bed for my, uh, friend. She fainted."

"Is she your girlfriend, Sasuke-kun?" the nurse angrily asked.

"Ugh, whatever, woman. Shut up. I need a bed. NOW." Sasuke stoically said.

The nurse fumed, but showed Sasuke to the only bed that was vacant. This bed, surprisingly, was next to Hinata's bed, with Shikamaru sitting next to her.

"Hey, man," Shikamaru lazily greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Seems like Sakura and Hinata fainted." Shikamaru observed.

"DUH!" Sasuke said.

Shikamaru looked at him weirdly.

Sasuke said, "Oh, I meant… Hn."

Shikamaru nodded, "That's more like it."

Naruto came bounding in through the door, screaming in fright, and with a pale face.

"Hold on there, young man," the nurse tried to stop him. Naruto just kept on running.

"Is Sakura-chan okay?" Naruto pleadingly asked.

"No, dobe. She died, and she's never coming back. They just sent her body to her family for the cremation.

"Why?? WHY??"

"You idiot, we're just messing with you. She's alive and well."

"OH THANK GOD!!"

"….Hn."

"Oh, look, Hinata's here, too. OHMIGOD, HINATA'S HERE! IS SHE OK?"

Shikamaru lazily said, "What do you think?"

"Um…." Naruto thought, "…she's okay?"

"Ding ding, we have a winner," Shikamaru sarcastically replied, "How troublesome."

Sakura suddenly shot up.

"Ohh.." she groaned, holding her head, "what happened?"

"Hn," Sasuke said, turning away and blushing.

"Oh no! What happened to Hinata?" Sakura exclaimed, "Naruto, you better give her mouth to mouth!"

"Sure, I guess! As long as she doesn't die!" Naruto yelled.

Everybody sweatdropped.

So Naruto leaned down and.......

Hinata's eyes opened slowly.

"Oh, I guess she doesn't need mouth to mouth."

Hinata took this chance and pretended to die again.

"OH YES SHE DOES NARUTO! LOOK AT HER!" Sakura yelled, not wanting to lose the opportunity.

So, Naruto leaned down and their lips touched. Hinata started kissing back, and Naruto got into it as well. 5 minutes later, they came apart.

"Dude, finally," Sasuke said.

Shikamaru got mad and whispered in Naruto's ear, "I guess I'll have to go for Sakura now, since you and Hinata got together. What a drag."

Naruto nodded and turned to Hinata.

"Hina-chan, will you go to the dance with me and be my girlfriend?"

Hinata promptly fainted.

"Oh, I guess it's time for mouth to mouth again!" Naruto gleefully exclaimed.

xXx

(In Detention)

"Listen up you maggots!" Anko said while pacing back and forth with a bebe gun in hand (A/N: … don't ask -_-) "You're gonna stay in here for the next hour! I don't want any smoking, drinking, PDA, or PERVERTED BOOKS ! YOU HEAR THAT KAKASHI?"

Neji raised his hand and said, "Anko-sensei, Kakashi's not here."

Anko caught herself and replied, "Well, I knew that.. I was just testing your reflexes, maggot."

"….Right."

A few minutes later, Anko left the classroom in search of that cursed Kakashi, leaving the two teens alone (since they were the only ones in detention).

"So, Tenten.." Neji said.

"So, Neji.." Tenten said.

"You think I'm hot?" Neji smirked.

"Um … well, let me just show you how I feel about you," Tenten playfully said, "Just close your eyes."

"Score!" Neji thought as he closed his eyes.

Tenten smiled devilishly and leaned in …..

xXx

Wow, I'm evil!! Aren't I ? Well, drop by again sometime!!

AND REMEMBER!!

R/R…?  
Please?

Toodles

-xRosewithThornsx


	3. Just Friends?

Hola, it's xRosewithThornsx! Since it's summer, I'm SERIOUSLY going to try to write some more..

Haha, to be honest, this story completely slipped my mind until someone reviewed a couple days ago and I got a notification. =P

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers:

Yumi-echizen

Uchiha-Kirara: Lol, I know the story's moving a bit too fast. From now on, I'll try to slow it down and just fill it with sweet, sweet fluff and whatnot. PLUS, who said that Naruto ad Hinata won't break up ??

xxdevilzdaughtaxx: MY WONDERFUL EDITOR!! Oh, how I 3 u!!!

Anyways, let's get on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto b/c I'm not Japanese, I can't draw to save my life, and I'm not THT creative.

xXx

_Previously on Dance Till You Drop…_

"_You think I'm hot?" Neji smirked._

"_Um … well, let me just show you how I feel about you," Tenten playfully said, "Just close your eyes."_

"_Score!" Neji thought as he closed his eyes._

_Tenten smiled devilishly and leaned in ….._

xXx

(in detention)

Tenten smiled devilishly and leaned in, biting her lip in cruel anticipation. She slowly raised her arm and punched him right in the gut.

After letting out a muffled grunt, Neji choked out, "What the hell was that for, Tenten?"

"Aw, is the wittle baby hurt?" she teased.

"A little bit," he groaned, clutching his stomach, fighting the pain.

Tenten seemed to ponder something for a moment before hesitantly pecking his cheek. Neji immediately blushed and turned away.

"W-what was that for?" he asked.

Before Tenten could answer, Tsunade's unmistakably loud voice rang out from the speakers.

"Hello, everyone," she began sweetly, "I'm sure you realize the dance is only 2 weeks away!! So MAN UP, BOYS! MAN UP AND ASK THE GIRL YOU LOVE!......That is all."

Tenten let out an uncharacteristic giggle, and even Neji cracked a quarter-smile.

xXx

(the next day, in drama class)

Kurenai stood at the front of the classroom, looking more excited than usual.

"Hello, class. I have some very exciting news for you! Instead of studying more Shakespeare, I have arranged to do a partner project in which you will simply read 'Romeo and Juliet' together, and then perform an excerpt in class on Friday." (A/N: Today is Wednesday)

The class erupted into half-hearted cheers.

"BUT, I will pick partners for you."

Whatever happiness they had immediately disappeared.

"Shikamaru and Ino. Ayumi and Ryo. Sakura and Sasuke…"

Sakura was shocked.

"Your place or mine?" Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear, smirking at the way her cheeks flamed up. Sakura was at a loss for words, and Sasuke chuckled. "I'm just kidding, you know that, right?"

She blinked while realization dawned upon her. "Of course!' she replied, feigning intelligence.

And this whole time, Sasuke didn't think of Tenten once.

xXx

(study hall, somewhere on campus)

Neji stared at the note he had quickly written. A couple guys walked by.

"Oi, Hyuuga! What's that? A luuv note?"

"WTF? NO WAY!" he roared uncharacteristically. He quickly shuffled down the hall, looking for a particular locker, then shoved the note inside.

xXx

(beginning of lunch time; 12:00)

Ino and Shikamaru walked down the hall, on their way to lunch.

"Oh, shit," Ino muttered, then faced Shikamaru. "I gotta go get something from my locker. You go on first."

After Shikamaru left, Ino opened her locker, and saw a note. It said:

_Dear Ino,_

_Will you go to the dance with me? Meet me under the cherry blossom tree outside at 12:30._

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Ino gasped in surprise. Her secret admirer had to be Shikamaru, it had to be!

xXx

(lunch area; 12:05)

Ino finally made her way to the courtyard to see Shikamaru and Neji already sitting down, talking in deep thought. They looked up to see her approaching, and Neji smirked.

"Shika-kun!" she gushed. "That was really nice of you."

"Uhh, what are you talking about?" he asked, while frantically looking at Neji through the corner of his eye.

"Ohhh," she nodded in understanding, "you wanna keep a secret between me and you. See you!"

Ino happily skipped off toward the other girls to sit with them.

"What. The. Hell." Shikamaru said.

xXx

(cherry blossom tree; 12:30)

Ino sat down on one side of the tree with the love note. She heard rustling on the other side. "Hello, are you there?"

"Why, hello, Ino," Neji said, still out of view.

'That voice…' she thought, 'that's not Shikamaru's voice.'

"Show yourself!" she screamed in frustration, "You're not who I thought you were!"

'Crap,' Neji thought, as he stepped in front of her. Ino's eyes widened, and she felt tears pooling in her baby blue eyes.

"You asshole!" she yelled, "Why can't you see that there's someone ELSE who really wants to go with you? I hate you!" Sobbing, she ran off back into the courtyard.

Neji winced as he felt a small pang in his chest, but he got over it quickly. He sat down, trying to recollect his thoughts. Being so perceptive, he heard footsteps.

"What now, Ino? Did you come back to slap me this time?" he bit out.

"No," Tenten said softly, "it's just me."

Neji looked away in shame. He couldn't let Tenten see him like this. "I'm not feeling well, come back later."

"Stop, let me help you," she said as she kneeled down in front of him. "Don't worry, I know at least one girl who really wants to go to the dance with you. Ino's not the only girl out there."

Neji pulled her into a hug, which she reluctantly returned. "Thanks, Tenten," he whispered, "you're a great friend."

'Just friends, huh…' she thought.

xXx

(meanwhile, back at lunch)

Hinata stared at Naruto disapprovingly as he scarfed down his third bowl of ramen. He brilliantly mistook her look as love, so he leaned in to kiss her.

"Uh-uh," she said, putting a finger to his lips, "Ramen is so unhealthy, and I won't kiss you until you only eat one bowl of ramen a day as your limit."

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "WHYYYYY?" He got on his knees and cried in anguish.

xXx

(Sakura's house; 3:30)

Sasuke had given Sakura a ride home in order for them to work on their Romeo and Juliet project.

"My dear Sakura, you're home!!" a tall, skinny pink-haired man cried. His smile vanished as soon as he saw Sasuke. "And who is this?" he said rather coldly.

"Ah, Sasuke Uchiha, sir. I'm not her boyfriend or anything," he noted that Sakura's eyes dimmed a bit, "we're partners for a Romeo and Juliet project.

Sakura's father's eyes bugged out of his head. "ROMEO AND JULIET? But, that's the most romantic play of all time! Well, besides Twilight."

Sasuke sweatdropped at Sakura's dad's gayness. (A/N: Uh, yeah, I agree. -_-)

Sakura's mother came in. Sasuke noted she looked like Sakura very much, with long pink hair and gentle emerald eyes.

"Sweetie, calm down," she said to Mr. Haruno. She turned to Sasuke. "And who is this handsome young man?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, ma'am," he replied.

"He's cute!" she whispered to Sakura, but Sasuke still heard it. They both began blushing, although Sasuke didn't blush nearly as much.

"Um, let's get started," Sasuke said. Sakura could only nod.

xXx

(Sakura's house; 4:00)

"Ugh, almost done," Sakura groaned, wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead. "Lemme get something for you to eat."

While she was gone, he noticed there was a banana peel on the floor, but he was too lazy to pick it up.

Sakura came back with onigiri. "I made these myself!" she beamed. She placed the plate on the table, and Sasuke took one. After he finished chewing, she walked toward him and asked, "Is it good, Sasuke-kun?"

Afterwards, she slipped on the banana peel, and fell onto Sasuke.

'Oh, good, I fell on something soft,' she thought.

'Wow, her skin's really soft,' he thought.

'WAIT!' they thought in unison. 'We're kissing!'

'Oh, well,' Sasuke thought, and they just kept on making out. (A/N: wink wink)

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, but neither didn't really care. A menacing shadow appeared in the doorway, looming over them.

'Shit,' they thought in unison once again.

xXx

Rose: Whew! That took a long time. Btw, have I mentioned that I absolutely LOVE shugo chara? Cough, especially Ikuto. Gawd, he's hot. xD

Tanaka: Howdy-do mi amigo: shalom: Namaste: konichiwa: Buenos noches: ni hao!!! Didja guys evr kno that u can do shrooms!! Its like weirdie! Im hyper! Badminton is a rly nice sport- don't u just love where the story is goin rite now.!!!

Rosey:


End file.
